sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Секретные материалы (телесериал)
США |network = :FOX Россия: REN-TV Первый канал 7ТВ ТВ-6 Украина: СТБ |first_aired = 10 сентября 1993 года |last_aired = 19 мая 2002 года |num_seasons = 9 |num_episodes = 201 |audio_format = Dolby Surround 2.0 |picture_format= 4:3 (оригинальное вещание)16:9 (DVD 5-9 сезоны) |status = Закончен |imdb_id = 0106179 |website = http://TheXFiles.Com }} «'Секре́тные материа́лы'» ( ) — культовый американский научно-фантастический телесериал, созданный Крисом Картером. Премьерный показ стартовал в эфире 10 сентября 1993 года и завершился через 9 лет, 19 мая 2002 года. За это время была снята 201 серия. Шоу было хитом телеканала FOX; его символика и теглайны, такие как «''The Truth Is Out There''» ( ), «''Trust No One''» ( ), «''I Want to Believe''» ( ) были особенно популярны в поп-культуре 1990-х. Являясь своеобразной вехой эпохи, ключевые сюжетные темы «Секретных материалов» основываются на недоверии общества к правительству, охватывают теорию заговора и сосредоточены на попытках раскрыть информацию о существовании внеземных цивилизаций. В сериале, спецагенты ФБР Фокс Малдер ( ) и Дана Скалли ( ) работают в отделе X-Files, специализирующемся на странных нерешенных делах, связанных с паранормальными явлениями. Малдер верит в существование инопланетян и прочие сверхъестественные вещи, в то время как Скалли, по своей натуре являясь скептиком, пропагандирует во всем научный подход, и зачастую не соглашается с теориями своего напарника. Между персонажами развивается тесная связь, начинающаяся как платоническая дружба и оканчивающаяся романтическими отношениями. В дополнение к основной сюжетной линии, примерно две трети сериала составляли истории о так называемых «монстрах недели». В данных автономных эпизодах спецагенты расследовали странные преступления, которые зачастую не имели долгосрочного влияния на основные темы шоу. Последние два сезона центральное место в сериале стала занимать Джиллиан Андерсон, в то время как Дэвид Духовны появлялся только эпизодически. В шоу было введено два новых персонажа: Джон Догетт ( ) в исполнении Роберта Патрика, и ( ), в исполнении Аннабет Гиш. На основе сериала было снято два полнометражных фильма: «Секретные материалы: Борьба за будущее», выпущенный в 1998 году и «Секретные материалы: Хочу верить» 2008 года. В 2012 году планируется появление третьего фильмаПо «Секретным материалам» снимут третий фильм. Также был выпущен спин-офф «''The Lone Gunmen''» ( ). К моменту окончания сериала, «Секретные материалы» стали самым продолжительным научно-фантастическим сериалом в истории телевизионного вещания США, хотя, впоследствии, он был превзойдён такими проектами как «Звёздные врата: SG-1» и «Тайны Смолвилля». Сюжет Сериал «Секретные материалы» повествует о работе и личной жизни специальных агентов Федерального Бюро Расследований Фоксе Малдере и Дане Скалли. Малдер — талантливый сыщик, твердо верящий во всё сверхъестественное, в том числе в существование разумной внеземной жизни и её присутствие на планете Земля. Из-за подобных убеждений сослуживцы прозвали его «Spooky» ( ) и отправили в непопулярный отдел X-Files, специализирующийся на загадочных нераскрытых преступлениях. Его вера в паранормальные явления проистекает из многолетнего опыта, который начинается с похищения сестры Саманты ( ) инопланетянами. Этот инцидент становится главной движущей силой в его карьере. На протяжении всего действия Малдер ищет истину, скрываемую государством, и в тоже время пытается сохранить объективность в своих поисках. В этом ему помогает его напарница, агент Скалли. Как врач по образованию, обладающая природным скептицизмом, Дана зачастую предлагает научную точку зрения, суть которой заключается в логическом и разумном объяснении паранормальных явлений. Хотя она и представляет альтернативу мнению Малдера, Скалли редко может полностью опровергнуть его теории, из-за чего в течение сериала мировоззрение Даны несколько изменяется. Параллельно проводящимся расследованиям, на протяжении большей части сериала между Малдером и Скалли возникают и развиваются дружеские отношения, позже перерастающие романтические. Основная часть истории сосредотачивается на усилиях спецагентов, направленных на раскрытие правительственного заговора. Таинственные люди из теневой части Правительства США, известные как Синдикат ( ), скрывают существование НЛО и связи политической элиты с инопланетянами. Представители Синдиката выступают в качестве основных негативных персонажей, чья цель состоит в подготовке к уничтожению человечества. Наиболее активным членом Консорциума является некий Курильщик ( ), безжалостный убийца и властный политик представляет собой главного антагониста сериала. После того, как Малдера похищают инопланетяне, к основным действующим лицам сериала присоединяются Джон Доггетт и Моника Рейс, которые помогают Скалли найти своего напарника. Сериал оканчивается тем, что спасённый Малдер попадает под военный трибунал за проникновение на сверхсекретный военный объект, где он обнаружил планы инопланетного вторжения и колонизации Земли. Его признают виновным, но Малдер избегает наказания, пустившись в бега благодаря помощи Скалли и других агентов. Структура эпизодов Эпизоды сериала делятся на два вида. Часть из них относятся к основной сюжетной линии, называемой «''мифологией сериала», которая на протяжении всех сезонов ведёт к своему логическому завершению и повествует о том, как Малдер и Скалли пытаются раскрыть тайны секретной правительственной организации, располагающей фактами о прибытии на Землю инопланетных цивилизаций. Подавляющее большинство других серий «Секретных материалов», которые называют «монстрами недели», рассказывают об отдельных расследованиях Малдера и Скалли, как правило, не связанных с «мифологией». Тем не менее, некоторые «монстры недели» могут быть косвенно связаны с сюжетными линиями «мифологии», например, в том, что касается заговоров и интриг внутри ФБР и правительства США, личной жизни главных героев и второстепенных персонажей, ключевых именно для мифологии. Поэтому для всестороннего понимания и оценки художественной ценности сериала необходимо смотреть все его серии и даже несколько абстрагироваться от какого-либо разделения на «мифологические» и «немифологические». Популярность «Секретные материалы» стали одним из самых популярных сериалов. . Большой коммерческий успех фильма объясняется как участием в съёмках звёзд — Дэвида Духовны и Джиллиан Андерсон, так и темой сериала — проявлениями внеземных цивилизаций и поисками контактов с инопланетянами. Слоганы * Истина где-то рядом (The Truth is Out There)'' * Не доверяй никому (Trust No One) * Отрицать всё (Deny Еverything) * Земля расскажет (ÉÍ ′AANÍÍGÓÓ ′ÁHOOT′É) — написано на языке индейцев Навахо * Извинения — лучшая политика (Apology is Policy) * Всё смертно (Everything Dies) * Лгать. Изворачиваться. Вводить в заблуждение. / Оболгать. Оболванить. Обезличить. (Deceive. Inveigle. Obfuscate.) * И все-таки она вертится (E Pur Si Muove) — написано на итальянском * Поверить в ложь (Believe the Lie) * Ложь ведет к истине (All Lies Lead to the Truth) * Сопротивляйся или стань рабом (Resist or Serve) * Истина где-то там (Die Wahrheit Ist Irgendwo Da Draußen) — написано на немецком * Отличная подача (In the Big Inning) * Роковая любовь (Amor Fati) — написано на латинском * Поверить чтобы понять (Believe to Understand) * День прошел без событий (Nothing Important Happened Today) * Они смотрят (They’re Watching) * Бог любит вас (Dio ti Ama) * Я хочу верить (I Want to Believe) — надпись на плакате с летающей тарелкой в кабинете Малдера * Ничто не исчезает бесследно (Nothing Disappears Without a Trace) * Держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе (Keep Your Friends Close, But Keep Your Enemies Closer) * Хочешь мира — готовься к войне (Si vis pacem para bellum) — написано на латыни Большинство из приведённых фраз являются теглайнами к отдельным эпизодам сериала, но не названиями самих серий (они никогда не указываются). Основной теглайн «Истина где-то там» сопровождает большую часть эпизодов, однако в некоторых сериях он меняется. Исполнители В главных ролях * Дэвид Духовны ( ) — специальный Агент Фокс Малдер / * Джиллиан Андерсон ( ) — специальный Агент Дана Скалли / * Роберт Патрик ( ) — специальный Агент Джон Доггетт / * Аннабет Гиш ( ) — специальный Агент Моника Рейес / Роли второго плана * Митч Пиледжи ( ) — Заместитель директора Уолтер Скиннер / * Уильям Б. Дэвис ( ) — Курильщик / * Николас Леа ( ) — Алекс Крайчек / * Джерри Хардин ( ) — Глубокая Глотка / * Стивен Уильямс ( ) — Мистер Икс / * Лори Холден ( ) — Марита Коваррубиас / * Шейла Ларкен ( ) — Маргарет Скалли / * Крис Оуэнс ( ) — Джеффри Спендер / * Адриано Челентано ( ) — Полицейский / Монстр / * Антонио Бандерас ( ) — Грабитель / * Вероника Картрайт ( ) — Кассандра Спендер / * Дон С. Дэвис ( ) — капитан Уильям Скалли / * Ребекка Тулан ( ) — Тина Малдер / * Питер Донат ( ) — Уильям Малдер / * Дон С. Уильямс ( ) — Старший / * Джон Невилль ( ) — Человек с хорошим маникюром / * Меган Лейч / Ванесса Морли ( ) — Саманта Малдер / * Мими Роджерс ( ) — Диана Фоули / * Брайан Томпсон ( ) — Инопланетный Охотник / * Мелинда МакГроу ( ) — Мелисса Скалли / * Пэт Скиппер ( ) — Билл Скалли / * Брюс Харвуд ( ) — Джон Байерс / * Том Брэйдвуд ( )— Мелвин Фрохайк / * Дин Хаглунд ( ) — Ричард "Ринго" Лэнгли / * Лилиан Шовен — Голда Актёры русской озвучки В переводе Ren-TV первые пять серий озвучивали Людмила Ильина и Вадим Андреев. Все последующие серии озвучивали Людмила Гнилова и Владимир Герасимов. В переводе компании Селена Интернешнл, работавшей по заказу ОРТ (Первого канала), роли озвучивали следующие коллективы актёров: Список эпизодов Призы, награды, номинации 1993 год * Награда за выдающееся достижение в графическом дизайне — премия Эмми. * Награда за выдающееся достижение в создании главной музыкальной темы (Марк Сноу) — премия Эмми. * Награда за лучший сценарий (Крис Картер, «The Erlenmeyer Flask») — премия New York Festival. * Награда за лучший сериал — премия Parent’s Choice Award. * Номинация на выдающееся достижение в эпизодическом сериале (пилотный фильм) — American Society of Cinematographers Award. 1994 год * Награда за лучший драматический сериал — премия Эмми. * Награда за Выдающийся сериал-драму (Крис Картер, «Darkness Falls») — премия Environmental Media Award. * Награда за лучший сценарий (Джеймс Вонг, Глен Морган, «Beyond the sea») — премия New York Festival. * Награда за лучшую режиссуру (Джеймс Коблентз, «Beyond the sea») — премия New York Festival. * Награда за лучший сериал — премия New York Festival. * Награда за Выдающееся достижение в графическом дизайне — премия Эмми. * Номинация на Выдающееся достижение в создании главной музыкальной темы. Марк Сноу (Mark Snow) — премия Эмми. * Награда за лучший эпизодический телесериал-драму (Крис Картер, «Darkness Falls») — премия Environmental Media Award. * Награда за Лучший сценарий («The Erlenmeyer Flask») — премия New York Festival. * Награда за Лучший Сериал — премия Parent’s Choice Award. * Награда за лучшую режиссуру (Джеймс Кобленц, «Beyond the Sea») — премия The Internation Monitor Award. * Награда за Лучший сценарий (Джеймс Вонг, Глен Морган, «One Breath») — премия Digital Hollywood Award. 1995 год * Награда за Выдающийся сценарий для драматического сериала (Дарин Морган, «Clyde Bruckman’s Final Repose») — премия Эмми. * Награда за Выдающуюся временную роль в драматическом сериале (Питер Бойл, «Clyde Bruckman’s Final Repose») — премия Эмми. * Награда за Выдающуюся звукорежиссуру в сериале (Тьери Кутюрье, «Nisei») — премия Эмми. * Награда за Выдающийся Sound Mixing для драматического сериала — (Майкл Уильямсон, Дэвид Уэст, Нелло Торри, Дуг Тёрнер, «Nisei») — премия Эмми. * Награда за лучший сериал — премия «Золотой Глобус». * Номинация на Лучший драматический сериал — премия TCA AWARD (Ассоциация телевизионных критиков). * Номинация на Программу года — TCA AWARD (Ассоциация телевизионных критиков). * Номинация на Лучший драматический сериал — Viewers for Quality Television Award. * Номинация на Лучшего актёра драматического сериала (Дэвид Духовны) — Viewers for Quality Television Award. * Номинация на Лучшую актрису драматического сериала (Джиллиан Андерсон) — Viewers for Quality Television Award. * Награда за Выдающийся телесериал — премия «Сатурн». * Награда за Лучшее руководство (Крис Картер, «The List») — премия The Internation Monitor Award. * Награда за Лучшую аудио продукцию (Тьерри Кутюрье, Дэйв Уэст, «Nisei») — премия The Internation Monitor Award. * Номинация на Лучшее достижение («731») — премия The Internation Monitor Award. * Номинация на Лучшую режиссуру (Хизер МакДугалл, «The List») — премия The Internation Monitor Award. * Номинация на Лучшие электронные спец. эффекты. (Мэт Бек, «Paper Clip») — премия The Internation Monitor Award. * Номинация на Лучшую цвето-коррекцию (Фил Азенцер, «The List») — The Internation Monitor Award. * Номинация на Лучший телесериал — премия Digital Hollywood Award. 1996 год * Награда за лучший сериал — премия Эмми. * Номинация на Выдающуюся игру главной актрисы в драматическом сериале (Джиллиан Андерсон) — премия Эмми. * Номинация на Выдающуюся игру актёра драматического сериала (Дэвид Духовны) — премия Эмми. * Награда за Выдающуюся игру актрисы драматического сериала (Джиллиан Андерсон) — премия SAG AWARD (Гильдия Киноактеров). * Номинация на Выдающуюся игру актёра драматического сериала (Дэвид Духовны) — SAG AWARD (Гильдия Киноактеров). * Номинация на Лучший эпизод телесериала (Дарин Морган, «Humbug») — Mystery writers of America (Edgar Allan Poe Award). * Награда за Выдающуюся эпизодическую телевизионную драму (Ким Ньютон, «Quagmire») — премия Environmental Media Award. * Награда за Выдающийся вклад в кинематограф («Grotesque») — премия Эмми. 1997 год * Награда за лучший сериал — премия Эмми. * Награда за Выдающуюся главную актрису в драматическом сериале (Джиллиан Андерсон) — премия Эмми. * Награда за Выдающийся индивидуальный вклад в художественное руководство в сериале (Грэм Мюррэй) — премия Эмми. * Награда за Выдающуюся режиссуру в сериале (Тьери Кутюрье, «Tempus Fugit») — премия Эмми. * Награда за Выдающуюся работу художника (Грэм Мюррей, Грег Лоуэн, Ширли Инджит, «The Post—Modern Prometheus») — премия Эмми. * Награда за Точность изображения насилия и наркотического беззакония — Prism Award. * Награда за лучший сериал — премия «Золотой глобус». * Награда за Лучшего актёра драматического телесериала (Дэвид Духовны) — премия «Золотой глобус». * Награда за Лучшую актрису драматического телесериала (Джиллиан Андерсон) — «Золотой глобус». * Награда за Выдающееся исполнение женской роли в драматическом сериале (Джиллиан Андерсон) — премия TCA AWARD (Ассоциация телевизионных критиков). * Награда за Превосходство в развлекательном телевещании — премия Pibody Award. * Награда за лучший сериал — премия «Золотой спутник». * Награда за лучший сериал — премия «Сатурн». * Номинация за Выдающийся сценарий для драматического сериала (Крис Картер, Фрэнк Спотниц, Винс Гиллиган, Джон Шибан, «Memento Mori») — премия Эмми. * Номинация за Выдающегося главного актёра в драматическом сериале (Дэвид Духовны) — премия Эмми. * Номинация за Выдающееся руководство драматическим сериалом (Джеймс Вонг) — премия Эмми. * Номинация за Выдающийся визаж в сериале (Тоби Линдала, «Leonard Betts») — премия Эмми. * Номинация за Выдающуюся музыкальную композицию для сериала (Марк Сноу, «Paper Hearts») — премия Эмми. 1998 год * Награда за Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing (Хизер МакДугалл, «Kill Switch») — премия Эмми. * Награда за лучший сериал — премия «Золотой глобус». * Награда за лучший сериал — премия «Сатурн». * Награда за лучший сериал — премия «Золотые лавры». * Награда за лучший сериал — Премия Зрительских Симпатий. * Награда за лучшую женскую роль в телевизионной драме (Джиллиан Андерсон) — премия Viewers For Quality Television (VQT) Awards. * Номинация на выдающуюся режиссуру (Крис Картер, «The Post-Modern Prometheus») — премия Directors Guild of America Awards (Награда Гильдии Режиссёров Америки). 1999 год * Награда за лучший сериал — премия Эмми. * Награда за лучшую драматическую актрису (Джиллиан Андерсон) — премия Эмми. * Награда за выдающееся звуковое оформление сериала — премия Эмми. * Награда за выдающуюся эпизодическую роль в сериале (Вероника Картрайт в роли Кассандры Спендер) — премия Эмми. * Награда за выдающееся художественное руководство в сериале («One Son») — премия Эмми. * Награда за выдающуюся кинематографию («The Unnatural») — премия Эмми. * Награда за выдающуюся работу оператора («S.R. 819») — премия Эмми. * Награда за выдающийся макияж («Two Fathers», «One Son») — премия Эмми. * Награда за выдающуюся музыкальную композицию («S.R. 819») — премия Эмми. * Награда за лучший звукомонтаж («Triangle») — премия Эмми. * Награда за лучший сериал — премия «Сатурн». * Награда за лучший сериал — Премия Зрительских Симпатий. * Награда за серию «Arcadia» — премия Environmental Media Award. * Номинация на лучшего актёра (Дэвид Духовны, «Fight The Future») — премия «Сатурн». * Номинация на лучшую актрису (Джиллиан Андерсон, «Fight The Future») — премия «Сатурн». * Номинация на лучший фильм в жанре научной фантастики («Fight The Future») — премия «Сатурн». * Номинация на лучшую актрису в драме (Джиллиан Андерсон) — премия «Золотой Глобус». * Номинация на лучшего актёра (Дэвид Духовны) — премия «Золотой Глобус». * Номинация на лучший сериал — премия «Золотой Глобус». 2000 год * Награда за лучший макияж («Theef») — премия Эмми. * Награда за звуковое оформление («First Person Shooter») — премия Эмми. * Награда за лучшие спецэффекты в сериале («First Person Shooter») — премия Эмми. * Номинация на лучшее музыкальное оформление сериала (Марк Сноу, «Theef») — премия Эмми. * Номинация на выдающееся звуковое редактирование в сериале («First Person Shooter») — премия Эмми. * Номинация за лучшие спецэффекты («Rush») — премия Эмми. * Награда за лучшую операторскую работу (Бил Роу, «Aqua Mala») — премия American Society of Cinematographers Awards (Общество Кинематографистов). * Награда за лучший сериал — премия Teen.com Entertaiment Awards. * Награда за лучшего актёра (Дэвид Духовны) — премия Teen.com Entertaiment Awards. * Награда за лучшую актрису (Джиллиан Андерсон) — премия Teen.com Entertaiment Awards. * Номинация за достижение в спецэффектах («Rush») — премия Intarnational Monitor Award. * Номинация на лучшего актёра в драме (Дэвид Духовны) — премия SAG AWARD (Гильдия Киноактеров). * Номинация на лучшую актрису в драме (Джиллиан Андерсон) — премия SAG AWARD (Гильдия Киноактеров). 2001—2002 Награда за лучшего актёра/актрису, награда за лучший драматический сценарий, награда за лучший сериал, номинация за лучшее музыкальное оформление, номинация за лучшие спецэффекты, ещё двенадцать других, но в тех же номинациях Интересные факты * Упоминается в книгах Стивена Кинга «Девочка, которая любила Тома Гордона», «Ловец снов», в предисловии к книге «Почти как Бьюик», «Дюма Ки» * Телесериал «Сверхъестественное» содержит множество ироничных отсылок к «Секретным материалам», звучащих из уст Дина Винчестера — одного из двух главных персонажей. Стоит отметить, что Джон Шибан, Ким Мэннерс и Дэвид Наттер, режиссёры и продюсеры «Сверхъестественного» в своё время работали над «Секретными материалами». * Девятая серия шестого сезона (s06e09) сериала «Сверхъестественное» имеет очень похожую заставку с заставкой «Секретных материалов». В самой серии существует много ссылок на «Секретные материалы», в том числе похищение Дина якобы пришельцами. * В первой серии второго сезона телесериала «За гранью» на экране телевизора убиваемого персонажа видны кадры из «Секретных материалов». * Главные герои присутствуют в 10 серии (The Springfield Files) 8-го сезона сериала «Симпсоны», причём именно как персонажи сериала, а не изображающие их актёры. * Телефон агента Фокса Малдера в сериале — 555-0199. Тот же самый номер телефона использует в фильме «Красота по-американски» семья Бёрнемов. Тот же самый телефон герой Аль Пачино оставляет на автоответчик Рассела Кроу в фильме «Свой человек». В этом нет ничего удивительного — в Америке нет номеров, начинающихся с числа 555, поэтому во многих американских фильмах номера начинаются именно с 555, а остальные цифры выдумываются. * Пародия на «Секретные материалы» также присутствует в компьютерном анимационном сериале «ReBoot». В одной из серий под названием «Trust No One» («Никому не верь») в сюжете, в качестве второстепенных персонажей, появляются два бинома — Факс Модем и Дата Нулли, аналоги Фокса Малдера и Даны Скалли. * В начале второго сезона упоминается обсерватория Аресибо в Пуэрто-Рико, которая сканировала космос на предмет радиосигналов, и якобы закрытая правительством. На сегодняшний же день эта обсерватория является поставщиком данных для двух крупнейших проектов распределённых вычислений — SETI@home (поиск радиосигналов внеземных цивилизаций) и Einstein@Home (проверка гипотезы Эйнштейна о существовании гравитационных волн). См. также * Пятьдесят величайших телешоу всех времен по версии TV Guide Примечания Книги * Jeanne Cavelos, The Science of the X-Files (New York : Berkley Boulevard Books, 1998), 288 pp. * N.E. Genge, The Unofficial X-Files (New York: Crown Trade Paperbacks, 1995), 228 pp. * James Hatfield and George «Doc» Burt, The Unauthorized X-Files (New York: MJF Books, 1996), 309 pp. * Dean A. Kowalski (ed.), The Philosophy of The X-Files (Lexington: University Press of Kentucky, 2007), 275 pp. * David Lavery (ed.), Deny All Knowledge: Reading The X-Files (Syracuse, N.Y.: Syracuse University Press, 1996), 280 pp. * Frank Lovece, The X-Files Declassified (New York, N.Y.: Citadel Press, 1996), 246 pp. * Brian Lowry, Trust No One: The Official Third Season Guide to The X-Files (New York: Harper Prism, 1996), 266 pp. Очерки * Christy L. Burns, «Erasure: Alienation, Paranoia, and the Loss of Memory in The X-Files», Camera Obscura—45 (Volume 15, Number 3), 2000, pp. 195-224. * Paul Cantor, «Mainstreaming Paranoia: The X-Files and the Delegitimation of the Nation-State», Gilligan Unbound: Pop Culture in the Age of Globalization (Rowman & Littlefield, 2001), pp. 111-198. * Eleanor Hersey, «Word-healers and code talkers: Native Americans in The X-Files», Journal of Popular Film and Television, Fall 1998. * Douglas Kellner, «The X-Files and the Aesthetics and Politics of Postmodern Pop», The Journal of Aesthetics and Art Criticism, Vol. 57, No. 2, Spring 1999, pp. 161-175. * Mikel J. Koven, «Have I Got a Monster for You: Some Thoughts on the Golem, „The X-Files“ and the Jewish Horror Movie», Folklore, Vol. 111, No. 2, October 2000, pp. 217-230. * Paul C. Peterson, «Religion in The X-Files», Journal of Media and Religion, Volume 1, Number 3, 2002, pp. 181-196. * Christine Scodari and Jenna L. Felder, «Creating a pocket universe: 'Shippers', fan fiction, and The X-Files online», Communication Studies, Fall 2000. * Klaudia Seibel, «'This is not happening': The Multi-layered Ontology of The X-Files», In: Narrating TV Series: Towards an Analysis of Narrative Strategies in Contemporary Television Series, eds. Gaby Allrath and Marion Gymnich (Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan, 2005), pp. 114-131. Ссылки * * The X-Files Wiki—a wiki about «the X-Files television series, film, and related spin-offs» * http://www.txf.ru * Русский Портал X-Files Категория:Секретные материалы Категория:Фантастические телесериалы Категория:Мистические телесериалы Категория:Детективные телесериалы Категория:Драматические телесериалы Категория:Телесериалы в жанре производственной драмы Категория:Телесериалы США Категория:Телесериалы 1993 года Категория:Фильмы Томаса Дж. Райта Категория:Телесериалы телеканала FOX Категория:Фильмы о ФБР Категория:Фильмы о клонировании Категория:Фильмы о реинкарнации Категория:Фильмы об обмене телами Категория:Телесериалы Fox Television Studios Категория:Секретные материалы Категория:Фантастические телесериалы Категория:Мистические телесериалы Категория:Детективные телесериалы Категория:Драматические телесериалы Категория:Телесериалы в жанре производственной драмы Категория:Телесериалы США Категория:Телесериалы 1993 года Категория:Фильмы Томаса Дж. Райта Категория:Телесериалы телеканала FOX Категория:Фильмы о ФБР Категория:Фильмы о клонировании Категория:Фильмы о реинкарнации Категория:Фильмы об обмене телами Категория:Телесериалы Fox Television Studios Категория:Секретные материалы Категория:Фантастические телесериалы Категория:Мистические телесериалы Категория:Детективные телесериалы Категория:Драматические телесериалы Категория:Телесериалы в жанре производственной драмы Категория:Телесериалы США Категория:Телесериалы 1993 года Категория:Фильмы Томаса Дж. Райта Категория:Телесериалы телеканала FOX Категория:Фильмы о ФБР Категория:Фильмы о клонировании Категория:Фильмы о реинкарнации Категория:Фильмы об обмене телами Категория:Телесериалы Fox Television Studios Категория:Секретные материалы Категория:Фантастические телесериалы Категория:Мистические телесериалы Категория:Детективные телесериалы Категория:Драматические телесериалы Категория:Телесериалы в жанре производственной драмы Категория:Телесериалы США Категория:Телесериалы 1993 года Категория:Фильмы Томаса Дж. Райта Категория:Телесериалы телеканала FOX Категория:Фильмы о ФБР Категория:Фильмы о клонировании Категория:Фильмы о реинкарнации Категория:Фильмы об обмене телами Категория:Телесериалы Fox Television Studios